Current Events
2020 February 11 * Great Thornia conducts an unintentional expedition to The Great North, on what was supposed to be an expedition to find bamboo in the abandoned Jungle Territory of Xandu and the League of Palus. The expedition was the furthest north an Umic-descendant civilization had ever been, even reaching what is presumed to be the Xandunese Sea (the northernmost known sea). The expedition also rediscovered areas in Old Xandu's Shantouxian Territory, though Shantouxian village itself was not found. 2 * Elysia is granted city status by the Crown of Great Thornia, making it the first city on the Goruid peninsula and the world's eastern-most city. January 31 * The Thornian government continues its expansion of the Great Thornia Metro deeper into central Goruid. Land surveys are being conducted to see if a town should be built somewhere between Carcea and Thuron as a midway station, and to serve as an agricultural station. * Elysia's Great Ravine is in the process of being converted into a major mining and processing centre. A rail system that allows quick movement from sea level to the ground level of the ravine was completed. 27-30 * Pillager War - The security forces of Thornia fight several battles against pillager raids, 2 within Elysia and 1 near Raiga. Both battles in Elysia were largely Goruidian/Thornian victories, though the town suffered some civilian casualties. Thornian forces attempted an offensive of pillager-held territory and an outpost near Raiga with the Thornians managing to briefly hold the outpost before being forces to retreat. * Wild fox population in Elysia has been largely replaced by partially tamed or domesticated foxes. The foxes are slowly expanding their reach beyond Elysia Island. 26 * Elysia Town imports foxes from the Goruid taiga forests to aid with eliminating free roaming chickens in the town (which have become a nuisance). Sweet berries have also been imported and are now growing widely across the town on rooftops and on window sills. 21 * Goruid Act - The Goruid Act is passed by the government of Goruid which formally recognises suzerainty of the Crown of Great Thornia and the Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East over Goruidian affairs within the League of Palus. This only formalises pre-existing arrangements but makes it clear that from now on, the League of Palus has no legal right to interfere with the territorial integrity of Goruid's territory. 20 * The government of Goruid decides not to abandon South Goruid (all territory on the Goruid peninsula south of the central swamps and the eastern extreme hills). Instead, focus will shift on establishing control via the east coast rather than through the west coast. 19 * January 2020 Grand Survey of the Areas around Goruid ** A survey expedition conducted by the Great Thornia re-confirms the existence of the long-forgotten village of Baoratovia on the southern-tip of the Goruid peninsula. The village has been known as Daga or Meridia on newer maps. ** Field reports determine that Goruid's current jurisdiction is far too large with maximum authoritative reach being the swamps south of the taiga hills of central Goruid. ** The islands off the south-west coast of Goruid are visited for the first time and named the Coral Islands, after the large colourful coral reefs present in the middle of the vast archipelago. The largest island, named Guardian Island, is briefly taken over by the Goruidian security forces after the annihilation of a pillager army on the island. This made the island the most remote territory actually controlled by Great Thornia for a short period of time. ** The expedition was abandoned after it was determined that it would take too long to return to Elysia by sailing north through the Goruid sea to Galikoilada. 16 * Title of King of Great Thornia is created, with Clarence becoming the first monarch of Great Thornia. Great Thornia is still not legally a unified state, but the monarchy functions as the unifying symbol of the personal union between Goruid, Aphthonis and Galinisia, and Palus Urbem. As of January 2020, no common citizenship for Great Thornia exists (citizens of Palus Urbem and Goruid are by right citizens of the League of Palus; Aphthonis and Galinisia has a separate citizenship). 10 * Iron golems carry out an insurrection against the Governor of Goruid during renovation works in the Elysia settlement. The Goruid government cracks down and executes all iron golems in the settlement using rockets. 6 * The position of Governor-General of Great Thornia has been created. Aphthonis' monarchy has been replaced by a Governor. The police forces of all component territories have been consolidated into the Guard of Great Thornia. The Pillager War has been declared as an emergency throughout all of Great Thornia. 5 * The Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East forms the political union of Great Thornia. It is described as "not a unified nation or state" and is largely a bureaucratic extension to the secretariat when it comes to cooperation between the states. The secretariat has guaranteed that Goruid and Palus Urbem will remain in the League of Palus and that Great Thornia is by no means an attempt to insight nationalist sentiment or encourage the secession of Goruid or Palus Urbem. 4 * Goruidian forces conduct the first elytra trial flight across the Bay of Thornia. First artillery (rockets) battles occur in Elysia and in North Goruid near the newly-discovered village of Adanon. * The banner of the Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East is officially inaugerated as the banner of Palus Urbem, Goruid, and Aphthonis. 1 * The administrations of Palus Urbem, the State of Goruid, and the Grand Principality of Aphthonis (all within a personal union under Clarence's rule) are streamlined under a new organisation - the Secretariat of the Joint-States of the East. Palus Urbem and the State of Goruid remain within the League of Palus. 2019 December 31 * All players are to receive a free elytra, maxed-out XP, and wither skulls as part of a new year gift pack. 30 * The United Principality of Sabara and Staio is renamed to the Grand Principality of Aphthonis, with settlements across Aphthonis and even in the State of Goruid being renamed to their native Aphthonic and Goruidian Aphthonic names. 29 * The Goruidian district of the Staio Islands and the federal districts of Sabara, Carmelia, and the Eastern Frontier form the independent [[United Principality of Sabara and Staio|'United Principality of Sabara and Staio']] (UPSS), leaving the League of Palus. The principality is in personal union with Goruid (where Clarence continues to rule as Governor). This relationship is akin to the Dark Realm of Han (DROH) and the State of Xandu. Sabara and Staio will both serve as joint capitals. ** Prince/Governor Clarence has asserted that he will continue to share resources between Goruid, the UPSS, and Palus Urbem. * Hegemon Wey Yao rules that neither the UPSS nor DROH may manufacture and sell weapons in their territory as a condition for continued recognition as independent states. 27 * Clarence retires as Hegemon of the League of Palus. A rotation system between state leaders has been established, though Weihan and Shuxian decided to skip their turns. Wey Yao accepted the position and officially succeeded Clarence as 2nd Hegemon of the league. * The Free State of Xandu has split back into the [[Dark Realm of Han|'Dark Realm of Han']] and the [[State of Xandu|'State of Xandu']], with the Dark Realm of Han leaving the League of Palus to become a neutral independent state. * League of Palus state leaders agreed to redraw their internal borders and redistribute districts (see the League of Palus history for more details). 26 * The Three Commissions of the League of Palus have been abolished. The Hegemon and state leaders are now responsible for carrying out their own projects or contracting it to other citizens. 25 * Palus Urbem suffers a major security breach as pillagers perform multiple raids of the city. The city guard are forced to fight in close quarters in skyscrapers whilst the Hegemon began deploying iron golems and snow golems on a massive scale. 19 * The Despotate of Thornia has begun investigating the possibility of re-establishing the South Seas Company as the Thornia Maritime Company (TMC) to trade in and colonise the far eastern continent and south of Tyavyli, outside of the League of Palus' direct supervision. 16 * The Paludumian Republic is abolished and replaced by a new federation called the League of Palus. This brings a formal end to the continuously existing government that started in Ume City in 2016. ** The November Government's cabinet system is in the process of being streamlined into the Three Commissions (inspired by the former Council of Three of Ume City). The head of state will no longer have executive power, with power being delegated to the Three Commissions and the Citizen's Assembly. ** Military command will no longer be centralized and will instead be divided between four states of the league. The position of head of state will be called the Hegemon, and this position will be rotated between these four commanders. Clarence will continue his interim leadership as Hegemon until 25 December (roughly), when another session of the Citizen's Assembly will select one of the remaining three commanders. ** The districts of the Marshes and South Coast in Thornia have been divided (the non-swamp areas of the Marshes will remain under Thornian control while the plains area of the South Coast will go to the Western Forest State, and the dark forest portion of the South Coast will be merged with Cataracta). The districts of the Marshes and Cataracta will become the Palus Capital Territory (PCT). ** The Governate of Ume has been divided into the separate states of Umia and Birca. Wey Yao will continue to be Governor of Birca (in his own right rather than by appointment). Umia, Meridia, and the PCT will all be federal territories under supervision of the Three Commissions. ** States will be granted the same rights as they were under the Holy States, whereby the Federal Government (consisting of the Three Commissions and the Citizen's Assembly) cannot change the borders or ownership of a state unless its leader(s) give their consent. ** The Free State of Xandu will be granted a referendum on its future in the League, with Weihan being offered governorship of either Umia or Meridia if Xandu/DROH is to leave the League. 13 * Clarence resumes powers as Provisional President of the former Holy States. He has introduced a new constitution that will revive the Holy States with a stronger central government, taking away the influence of the Grand Temple, and equalizing the autonomy of states. This reformed country will temporarily take the name of the Paludumian Federation. A federal territory centered around the capital of Palus Urbem will eventually be introduced. 9 * Dimithri stands-down his campaign for the Prime Ministership of the Tyavylian federation. Tarn automatically wins the election and becomes Prime Minister (head of government) of the Democratic Federation of Tyavyli. It is unclear who is head of state. ** Former Tyrant of Tyavyli, Jason, made a gaffe by accidentally calling on Tarn to fail rather than hailing him. This was quickly corrected. * Forces of the Despotate of Thornia are victorious at the Second Battle of Elysia Island against a second offensive wave by a pillager army. * Thornian forces evacuated the Jungle colony, and the Thornian government annexed the Sabara colony. The Goruid colony and the State of Ume become governates (with Goruid being renamed to Meridia), making them directly subservient territories under the Despotate of Thornia rather than of the rump Paludumian Empire. 8 * Dimithri declares himself caretaker Prime Minister (making him the first Prime Minister of Tyavyli). Tarn declared his candidacy for the Prime Ministership in the coming election. Former player, Bella, is declared Queen-presumptive of Tyavyli, though candidate Tarn discredited the move declaring it absurd to have a former player as a head of state. * Emperor Clarence of Paludumia abdicates, starting an Interregnum in the Paludumian Empire. He then declares himself Despot of Thornia, turning Thornia from a largely dictatorial republic into a lordship. * The military forces of the Despotate of Thornia are forced to fight off large-scale attacks from pillagers and hostile mobs on villages in the Elysia district, sparking the Pillager War. The settlement of Elysia is particularly affected with the death of around 20 villagers. The conflict marks the first time players are fighting alongside iron golems, as well as the first conflict on the server with extensive use of the crossbow. 7 * Mobs are re-enabled on the server. * Ray declares Xandu to be dissolved. The Free State of Xandu will succeed the former Xandunese state but as a constituent part of the Paludumian Empire. The Xandunese treasury will be inherited by the free state. Other formerly Xandunese regions outside of Greater Shanjing have been divided between the State of Thornia and a new Colony of Shantouxian. * The Paludumian Imperial Assembly votes to cancel the creation of the Colony of Shantouxian and abandon the region. The Northern Frontier district of the Colony of Sabara will also be abandoned. The Western Forest and Western Border districts of the State of Thornia shall become their own state under the governorship of Shuxian (under the provisional name of the Western Forest). 6 * The Paludumian Empire has reformed the Dark Realm of Han's vassalage and will make it a part of the new component territory of Free State of Xandu. Weihan has been appointed as President of the free state. The empire has claimed Greater Shanjing as part of the Free State of Xandu with Shanjing as the de jure capital. However, the free state's administration shall remain in Fort Han for the time being (as it is the Dark Realm's capital). 5 * The Holy States is abolished and replaced by the Paludumian Empire. Clarence is proclaimed Emperor of Paludumia, King of Thornia, King of Sabara, Lord Protector of the Umic States, and Lord Proprietor of Goruid. The Dark Realm of Han is now a vassal state of the empire. All ministerial positions lose direct executive power and now require the Emperor's approval for every decision. The Citizen's Assembly has also lost the power to directly legislate without the Emperor's approval on all decisions, proposed bills, and amendments. ** The Dark Realm of Han re-establishes control of Fort Han. The Imperial Paludumian Army has also increased patrols on the border with Tyavyli. The Settlement is abandoned and the Dark Realm withdraws from the former UN Common Zone. * Democratic Federation of Tyavyli is established, unifying the Democratic Republic of Tyavyli and Snuldavich. An election was called by Interim President Dimithri to decide on who would be the first Prime Minister of the federation. Jason will be succeeding Dimithri as President while Dimithri will stand for election. 4 * Southern states ** Tyavyli and Snuldavich begin negotiations for the formation of the [[Democratic Federation of Tyavyli|'Democratic Federation of Tyavyli']]. * Holy States ** Transportation *** Detour to Elysia along Ume City to Palus Urbem nether route now open. ** Politics *** The State of Thornia annexes the State of Colisia as part of a Paludumian government effort to reduce inter-state bureaucracy. *** State of Thornia authorities discover the indigenous town of Septium in the state's former northern border with the State of Colisia. 3 * Wey Yao is appointed as Infrastructure Minister of the Holy States, as well as of Paludumia. ** The Infrastructure Ministry completes construction of the Trans-Nether tunnel link between Palus Urbem and Ume City. This tunnel link was built with the aim of aiding more convenient transit between the two cities (especially with the recent push to migrate to the Bay of Palus). * Paludumia opens up applications for immigration from Tyavyli and Shanjing. * Snuldavich and Tyavyli consider forming an alliance or union of states. 2 * Snuldavich ** Tarn returns to the server and establishes the new nation of Snuldavich. It is located south of the Dark Realm of Han, and west of Tyavyli. * Holy States ** The migration section of the Palus Plan goes into effect. League of Ume authorities order the evacuation of Ume City, with residents beginning to settle the Bay of Palus. The League of Ume was also dissolved and its constituent states were annexed by Paludumia. ** Palus Urbem becomes the legal capital of the Holy States. ** Wey Yao, the Governor of South Ume gains the mayoralty of Cataracta and the position of District Chief of the larger Cataracta District in the State of Thornia. ** The State of Thornia carries out its first formal infrastructure expedition into the Goruid region where it rediscovers two villages (Thuron and Carcea) and builds a highway between them and also links it with the new colony of Elysia. A state government liaison office was established in Carcea. The three settlements form the second urban corridor (with the other being the settlements around the Bay of Palus). The Bay of Palus and Goruid Corridor metropolitan regions together form the wider Bay of Thornia metropolitan region (with settlements being connected by rail, road, and sea). 1 * President Clarence of the November Government announces his intention to step down. A session of the Citizen’s Assembly will be called to decide on a successor (as President of the Provisional Government rather than High Priest). The President states that he has already considered 2 possible candidates. November 30 29 28 * As an extension to the Palus Plan, the November Government violates the Constitution of the Holy States and forcibly merges Ume City, North Ume, and South Ume, as well as the unorganised Umic colonies in Goruid, into a sub-confederation called the League of Ume. The government of the Holy States had previously avoided interfering with the sovereignty of its member states but saw that the severe economic decline of the original Umic homeland has allowed it to become a 'sitting duck' in a geopolitically important region. * The November Government issued a statement clarifying that it wishes "not to interfere any further in member states' matters, especially in regards to the Dark Realm of Han, but that under the current martial law enactment such measures may be taken to ensure economic stability. 27 26 * The Central Bank of Paludumia (CBoP) is founded as the central banking authority of both Paludumia and the overall Holy States. The provisional government has temporarily vested responsibilities of its governorship in the President. The former city administration building of Palus Urbem has been converted into the headquarters of the CBoP. ** The interest rate for the period between 26 November and 26 December 2019 has been set to 10% per week. This applies to all currently unfulfilled debts loaned by the Paludumian state and the Holy States. 25 * A lack of a response by Holy States' leaders has led to its provisional government deciding to carry out the Palus Plan without the approval of leaders of other constituent states. Martial law was declared to prepare for the orderly implementation of the proposed reforms. 24 * Palus Plan - The office of the President of the Holy States has announced his intention to establish a central bank authority and a jointly consumer and business bank as part of wider economic reforms. In addition to economic reforms, the President intends on incentivising Holy States citizens to move to the area surrounding the Bay of Palus. * Work on a rail link between the city of Palus Urbem and Hill Town, both in Paludumia, has begun (on the suggestion of the President of Tyavyli). The Holy States provisional government envisions this new rail link as an incentive for moving to the Bay of Palus as its accessible public transportation would make trade easier. 23 * Paludumia's official name is shortened to Paludumia. The office of First Citizen of Paludumia has been renamed to Chief Executive of Paludumia. The position of provisional leader the Holy States has been renamed from merely Ezgeriet to the President of the Provisional Government. This change was made to clarify that the current arrangements are only for a transitional period. 22 21 * Leaders of the Tyavyli and the Paludumia (formerly Thornia) (who is also the Ezgeriet, or temporary dictator, of the Holy States) discuss Tyavyli's potential membership in the Holy States. Both leaders have expressed interest in uniting the world under the banner of the Holy States. If Tyavyli joins, Shanjing shall be the last independent state. ** Statements from the respective leaders: *** "The President of Tyavyli seeks to work with Opposition Leader Jason to build a strong, free and Democratic Tyavyli. No more tyranny, no more Recessions, no more corruption. The world sees us now. It’s time to act!!" -- Dimithri, ''President of the Democratic Republic Tyavyli. *** "I shall remain in power for as long as necessary for the stability of the Holy States and to handle the transition of the confederation from world power to ''the world." -- Clarence, Ezgeriet of the Holy States and ''Primo est Civis of Paludumia''. * Paludumia has gifted Tyavyli a stack of redstone blocks for its public transport project. More importantly, it has loaned Tyavyli two stacks of iron ingots to kickstart trade with other states (of the Holy States and Shanjing). * Structural work on the Palatium Populus in Palus Urbem (formerly Marsh Town, and now the emergency capital of the Holy States) has completed. The main chamber of the building will house the sessions of the College of States. 20 * Paludumia's regions were reorganised into four: Thornia, Colisia, Carmelia, and Septia. 1 * Thornia annexes its neighbours, Plantation Province and The Great North. The Thornian government issues the November Proclamation which sees this enlarged state renamed to Paludumia (derived from Latin that describes the marsh land around the capital of Thornia). * Clarence (First Citizen of Paludumia) seizes control of the government of the Holy States, reasoning that the lack of participation from the citizenry to elect a High Priest has meant that no one has assumed control of the confederal government to coordinate the policies of member states.